


Dont watch horror movies with vampires

by avasimpala



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, So here we are, but i like vamp gee, franks a gay peice of shit, gee's a vampire, horror movies get awkward when ur vamp friend gets a boner, im sorry, no one asked for this, no one needs another vamp au but im still writing them, revenge era frank and gee, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avasimpala/pseuds/avasimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee was totally checking him out, vampire style. He wasn't even being subtle about it at this point, just blatantly staring at his throat.<br/>Frank, resisting the urge to stretch his neck out, looked Gerard in the eye and said "does it hurt to be bitten?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont watch horror movies with vampires

Frank was friends with a vampire, so what? Sure, he got weird looks buying the shitty blood packets from the store sometimes, but since vampires were now legally recognised as part of the community, and even if their side of town was a little less well kept, no one could really stop him from being friends with Gerard.

And okay, _maybe_ Frank liked him. It was hard not to, with Gee being a fucking knockout. He was really fucking tall, but hey that wasn't new, fucking _everyone_ was taller than Frank, with greasy hair and dark eyes.He was usually pretty introverted and shy, but could be intimidating when he needed to be. They had met when Frank had gotten jumped by two assholes and thought he would be walking away bleeding or worse,out came Gerard from the shadows, all dark eyes and fangs and just Frank thought he was fucking done for - he'd always knew he'd die in an alley, but not when he was 20- Gerard's stoic act broke and he smiled, and after a small introduction the two became friends.

So, watching twilight with Gerard's commentary was great. It had took some convincing, and maybe a PowerPoint or three, but Within the first few minutes of Edwards introduction, Gerard would chime in every few second with a remark or fact like " we can go out in the sun, it just sorta burns." and "We don't fucking sparkle, I don't know who wrote this shit but I will punch them". These remarks gradually escalated to Gerard just yelling at the screen from his blanket pile and Frank watching, with a shit eating grin on his face.

Gerard's fangs were interesting little fuckers. Frank had looked at them more times than he cared to admit, and he had figured out a few basic things. unlike in the movies, there weren't two dainty pointed teeth on either side, but rather four really fucking sharp canines, two on the top jaw, two on the bottom. The couldn't extend or descend depending on wether or not he wanted to feed, so they were there all the time, a constant reminder that Frank was friends with a Vampire. They sort of clacked when he got really into talking about something, and when Frank really concentrated on Gerard's speech ( which he did- a lot ) he noticed they gave him a very slight lisp.

So, after a few months, here he was. Sitting on a shitty couch in an apartment on the vamp side of town watching a slasher film with a goddamn vampire. It was about 11:00, still pretty early for Gee, and since Frank had nothing to do the next day and was staying over, early for him too.

It got to a particularly bloody murder scene and Frank noticed Gerard tense slightly next to him. He thought that he might be nervous or grossed out, since despite being a creature of the night Gerard was scared of needles and mother fucking balloons of all things. This changed when he actually looked over at Gerard to ask him if he was okay. Gee was staring straight at the screen, not moving, and his eyes were dark. Frank was confused for a second then he realised that all this blood and guts must do _something_ to Gerard, with him being a vampire and all. Shit, he thought, this must be like porn for him or something.

"Gee, you good?" Frank asked quietly

"Hmm? Oh yeah, 'm fine" Gerard said shakily looking over at Frank, eyes still dark.

"sure? Cos you're lookin a little...."

"What?"

"I don't know, Focused?" Frank suggested.

"Nah. I'm good" Gerard didn't move away, continuing to look at Frank.

Frank noticed his gaze move slowly down from his face to his neck and oh shit. It was like a switch in franks brain had been flipped and everything made sense. Gee was totally checking him out, vampire style. Like he wasn't even being subtle about it at this point, just blatantly staring at his neck, eyes dark and breathing hard. His eyes flicked from franks neck to his jawline.

Frank, resisting the urge to stretch his neck out, looked Gerard in the eye and said "does it hurt to be bitten?"

"Frank. They're fangs, of course it hurts"

" no, like is it any worse than being under the needle? Because dude, if it's less than that I can handle it"

"Are you sayi-"

" no, I don't want you to turn me. I just wanna see how it feels to be bitten by a vamp is all"

"So what this is like an experiment to you? Frank, this is a serious thing. This isn't just a quick, in the moment decision. Plus, I can't just do it. I need to be... Well..... Worked up"

" worked up? Like what, you're a fucking berserker?"

"No- it's just most times I've bitten someone- which haven't been Many mind you- it hasn't been a quick thing. There's been build up. It's usually when.." He trailed off, mumbling the rest if the sentence.

"Usually when?"

"Usually when we've been kissing" Gerard finally spat out, with a slight blush on his face and not meeting franks eyes.

"Oh. Well, you wanna do that?" Frank said, apparently not fazed, ( He was. Frank was sort of freaking the fuck out right now because he could kiss Gerard oh my god)

Gerard looked up quickly, surprised and stuttered out " uh- yeah sure- I-if you're cool with that, I mean"

Ok well, he certainly feels the same way, Frank thought as he smiled and shifted his body to face Gerard and leaned in.

It was normal at first, which was to say, it was slow and soft generally human feeling. Frank couldn't really believe that it was happening at first as Gerard brought his hand to franks face, tracing along his jawline before going down to rest at his arms as he felt the other hand slip around his waist. Then Gerard tilted his head slightly to the left and there was no denying those were his fangs going across franks lips. Oh god, He was making out with a vampire. Frank slid a hand into Gerard's hair and pulled slightly, and okay wow. Frank was the one asking to be bitten by what- in vampire standards, was a pretty horny vampire- but he was pretty sure he had just discovered gee had a pain kink. He drew Gerard's bottom lip in and bit down not so lightly and yep. Total pain kink. With that sorted he continued kissing Gerard hot and fast, eventually letting himself be pinned down on the couch. He faintly realised that the movie was still playing in the background, but fake screams and chainsaw affects were drowned out by the small, low noises Gerard was making whenever Frank bit down on his lip. Frank tightened his grip on Gerard's hair and with no grace whatsoever shoved his tongue in gees mouth, scraping against the fangs so hard it nearly bled. Gerard made a noise somewhere between a moan and a gasp and pulled back.

"Frank" he said, looking him dead in the eye " Are you sure about this"

"Yes-yeah, fuck yes" Frank got out through pants.

Gerard said nothing but merely moved back in and kissed the shit out of him. Frank kissed back like it was a fucking competition, and Gerard made a low sound in the back of his throat. He shifted slightly and there Gerard was. Oh man,He cant believe it never occurred to him that vamps can still get it up. He pressed his hips up into Gerard, causing him to moan really fucking loudly as he ground his hips down. God, Frank was lucky Gerard lived alone, as they got into a rhythm, with Gerard making these small desperate little noises every time their hips met. Well, he should be worked up now, Frank thought as he whined softly. "Gerard, fuck, do it" Frank got out between breathes and choked off moans.That's all Gerard really needed to hear because a second later he stopped moving and was biting him.

It fucking hurt, but it was going to anyway. It wasn't a sharp stinging pain, but more of a dull ache that started at his neck and went out slowly though his body. He felt like he should have been screaming and convulsing Like the did in movies, but Frank was just very still, hands fisted into gees hair, and all that was coming out of his mouth was a choked off gasp followed by a low moan.After a few seconds, he became distantly aware he was talking, everything sounded muted, like it was underwater. He heard himself moan softly followed by"oh fuck,yeah".He surprised himself at this, because Gerard was literally biting his neck. He was grinding on him, but biting him nonetheless.He felt Gerard pull his fangs out and lick over the wound, which was surprisingly shallow. He licked over the bite until it stopped bleeding and then started to kiss and suck franks neck. Frank couldn't work out why he was so tired all of a sudden. The obvious assumption was he'd just been bitten and that would take it out of someone. but there was no pressure and him and Gerard were lying on the couch breathing heavily and then he realised he must have come when Gerard had bitten him. Did that mean he had a pain kink? All things concerned, it did end up numbing the pain, so maybe it was a good system. Gerard looked at Frank. There was blood on his mouth, _his_ blood Frank realised with a start as Gerard wiped his face with his sleeve.

"so, how was that?"Gerard asked, voice hoarse from well,  _everything_.

"what, the kiss or the bite?"

"Both"

"Good. Really fucking good"

"was that for th-"

"Both"

There was a short silence before Gerard sat up and asked "so how'd you find the pain?"

"same as getting a tattoo, but duller? I don't know, but it was good.I can handle it" Frank said moving to sit next to Gerard.

"Are you okay though?" he heard Gerard ask.

"hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm good" Frank replied before ducking his head to mouth at Gerard's neck, not kissing yet, but softly dragging his lips across the side of his throat, causing gee to hum contentedly.

They sat in comfortable silence and watched the rest of the movie. well, Gerard tried to, frank's mouth was really fucking distracting.

"Hey, could we do this again sometime? If you're cool with that, I mean" Gerard said nervously

"what, the kissing or the biting? Or the movie?" Frank said, still lightly kissing Gerard's neck, causing him to shiver.

"I was thinking all three?" Gerard asked with a small laugh.

"That works for me"


End file.
